


One Week

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: From the tumblr prompt "Not sure if you could tell, but i'm not exactly a people person."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	One Week

As far as Kakashi was concerned, this was the worst idea ever. Absolutely terrible. Who the hell thought this could end well at all?

“This isn’t going to end well,” He vocalised his feelings, digging his heels into the floor in a pointless attempt to stop himself from being dragged towards the classroom where he was supposed to be giving lesson’s for the next week “I’m really not cut out for this.”

“It’s only a week,” His best friend reminded him yes again “You’ll be fine for a week.”

“A week here,” he huffed “Then I’m expected to take on a team like some sort of well adjusted adult.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself again,” the other man glared back at him “ you’ll be a fine teacher. One of the best in fact.”

“If you say so,” he responded dismissively “I still think this is a terrible idea though.”

“Which is exactly why I’m here,” a bright smile greeted him when he looked back over at Gai “I’ll make sure you don’t step out of line.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes “Yes, because you’re so great at that.”

They came to a stop right in front of the classroom door, the hand currently holding onto his wrist tightening slightly as his friend turned around to face him.

“Please, no lectures,” he begged “I just…” a hand came up to his cheek, fingers brushing gently against the skin just over his mask.

“It’s one week,” Gai reminded him once again “Even you can survive one week of social interaction.”

God he wished it was that simple.

“I’m not sure if you could tell,” he leaned into the touch as he spoke “but I’m not exactly a people person. Especially when it comes to kids.”

“I do remember your last interaction with tiny humans, yes,” A soft chuckled followed the words, thought Kakashi found it hard to believe there was anything amusing about the situation. The last time Gai had seen him around kids he had made two of them cry and had pissed of the third one’s parents. “Which is why I asked Lord Third to make an exception in this case and let me tag along.”

He still didn’t understand what Gai’s plan was. How was his presence supposed to make any of this easier? If anything he was just going to end up being a distraction for Kakashi.

Though, he didn’t hate a plan that involved being distracted by Konoha’s beautiful blue beast.

Of course, then he wouldn’t be doing his job and teaching the class, but he figured that was a better option for everyone involved.

“Come on,” Gai chuckled, moving his hand away from Kakashi’s face and holding it out between them “We’re already five minutes late.”

“Only five minutes?” Kakashi mused as he reached out and interlocked his fingers with Gai’s “you’re giving them high expectations of me already.”

“You can lower then when you have your own team,” Gai promised, turning towards the door and reaching out to slide it open “Oh, and Kakashi…” His hand stopped right in front of the door handle.

“Hmm?” Gai’s thumb brushed over his fingers. A move that Kakashi had only recently begun to recognize as Gai’s attempt to calm him down.

“Let’s keep the sass to a minimum,” he said with an innocent smile “Otherwise you might find yourself sleeping in your own apartment tonight.”

Well, that was uncalled for.

Unfortunately, before he could protest the restrictions that his boyfriend had just placed on him, Gai had already turned around and slid the classroom door open.

Now there was definitely no escape. Iruka was standing at the front of the classroom with a confused look as he examined the pair of Shinobi that had just arrived.

“Gai, I wasn’t expecting you here today,” The young chunin smiled “you’ve already done your week of teaching.”

“I thought it was best if I tagged along for this one,” Gai smiled back “Save you the headache.”

“Could save him the headache by not having me here at all,” Kakashi grumbled under his breath, wincing when both men turned to glare at him “Just a suggestion, jeez.”

“Why don’t we start off with an easy day,” Iruka suggested, a hint of a smirk pulling at his lips as he turned back to his class “Class, as you know every once in a while we have a new Jonin teacher visit us for a week to give them a chance to get used to the position that they are taking up.”

Well, that was one way to describe the torture scenario that Kakashi currently found himself in.

“Don’t they usually come by themselves?” One of the kids spoke up. It was obvious who the problem child was going to be. “Does this one need a babysitter?”

Kakashi was about to respond when he found a hand being slapped over his mouth. A warning, he assumed. After all, Gai knew better than anyone how much he didn’t want to find himself sleeping alone tonight.

“It’s better for everyone if I tag along this week,” explained Gai “My Rival isn’t known for being the best with words, but he is one of Konoha’s brightest.”

Kakashi huffed behind Gai’s hand.

‘one of’ was an understatement. Other than Shikaku, No one had any hopes of keeping up with Kakashi intellectually.

Even Gai couldn’t close that gap between them, which is why he had always focused on improving his physical strength in comparison to Kakashi’s.

“Now that Gai has explained that,” Iruka drew the classes attention back to himself while Gai dropped his hand away from Kakashi’s mouth. “Let’s start with any questions you may have for Kakashi.”

Kakashi could tell this was not going to go well for him as soon as every child shot a hand up into the air.

He looked over at Iruka, leaving the choice up to him which question would be answered first.

“Alright, Hikaru,” Iruka pointed to a young boy with short black hair and glasses that took up half of his face. “what question do you have?”

“What’s hiding behind your mask?” His hands flexed. Everyone always asked that question yet it never got any less annoying the older he got “Are you ugly or something?”

His instincts told him to fire back. If this kid wanted to be a little shit he deserved what came next after all, right?

The more logical, cuddle deprived part of his brain told him to take a deep breath and look at Gai.

Gai was good with kids, he’d know what to say. How to fix this without embarrassing Kakashi.

“If you want something really ugly to look at we could always…” Kakashi wasn’t sure why exactly Iruka had suddenly gone bright red and thrown a book at his boyfriends face, but it was definitely a story he was going to have to ask Gai to tell him later.

Maybe while he was getting those well deserved cuddles.


End file.
